Son of Evil
by aquafreak
Summary: Fourteen years ago, the Kingdom of Yellow was blessed with the birth of royal twins. But at an early age the twins were separated, the younger one stripped of his title. This is the story of the Son of Evil and the forgotten twin that became his servant.


**A/N: **Fanfiction lightly based on Vocaloid's 'Daughter of Evil' series. Yuushi will serve as a 'twin' here instead of a cousin. Gakuto will be long-haired for the meantime, which means...SHE'S A GIRL HERE.

I don't own Vocaloid and Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>Act One: The Young Ruler<strong>

Once upon a time in another place, there was a Kingdom led by a wise king but he was taken over by an unknown disease and a queen with a sweet voice who took over the rule when his husband died. She governed for the betterment of people but much better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction like his husband and eventually died.

The one left behind was their son that is the heir of the throne. However, his dominion is far from good like his parents did. He imposed heavy taxes on the people and those who are going against him are killed.

And the ruler was a black-haired boy so mean. He was named Oshitari Kenya, a prince with the age fourteen that no one dared to face.

* * *

><p>The servant knocked at the door to the bedroom with a six pieces of Takoyaki specially made in a plate, a Strawberry frappe and some utensils in a tray. " ...Your Majesty, it is me. "<p>

" Intrude, " he answered. The servant entered his room that is filled with furniture. Kenya is sitting on his bed, reading a book that he should mind besides his business.

" Three 'o clock, it's snack time. "

The young ruler placed his bookmark and closed the book. He placed it somewhere in his drawer and sat near his beautifully carved coffee table.

" Yuushi, " Kenya called to him. The said man placed the tray at the coffee table as he knelt before the prince and kissed his feet. " I thought you will be late. Punctual as always. "

Yuushi, as Kenya would prefer to call him, is a boy with dark blue hair and glasses and wearing peasant clothes. If Kenya was a tyrant to his people, it's different in Yuushi's case.

" Never I will be late even for a minute or two, your majesty. "

He stood up and unloaded the contents of the tray. He just silently arranged it in front of him, and tucked the tray under his arm.

" Is there anything you will need, your majesty? "

" None for now. You may leave. I shall call you later on when I am done. "

Then he bowed afterwards and left the room.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, Kenya was heading outside his Castle, which is littered of again, expensive furniture.<p>

" Yuushi, " Kenya again called his loyal servant. He came right away, of course.

" Yes, your majesty? " he answered.

" Help me out with Josephine, if you may. "

" I'd be glad to. " Yuushi smiled.

The two went outside and past the castle grounds. Then appeared Josephine, his horse. Yuushi assisted Kenya mounting on the horse.

" I wanted to thank you for today. Seriously, you're much better than the other servants in here in this abode. You will be in charge of the Palace while I am away, am I understood? "

" I'd be honored, your majesty. " he bowed.

And thus, Kenya went away.

Afterwards, Yuushi went back inside the castle to finish the errands he needed to run. He glanced on what his master had claimed during his rule; all the riches of the world. But suddenly, the guards in the main gate came to him to report something.

" Is there something wrong? " he asked the Palace Guards.

" There is a Peasant that came to see the Queen. "

" What does she look like? "

" She said that if anyone or the Queen wishes to know what she looks like, they are free to look at any of their windows. "

Yuushi did what the Guards did. The peasant the guards referred to looked at him and waved.

" Do you know her by any means? " they asked the servant.

" Apparently, yes. Let me just speak for her in a moment and you will allow her to be inside the Palace Grounds. "

After that, he ran towards the Lady and dragged her to an embrace.

" Yuu-kun, " she said to him, " It's been a long time since we saw each other. "

" The feeling is mutual, Gaku-nee. " he whispered to his ear.

Gakuto, or 'Gaku-nee' as Yuushi would call her, is a fine young peasant of Nineteen. She's literally a redhead, some of her locks covering her face. She has an unlikely fascination with red, and you would always see her with dresses with red corset.

" What are you doing here? " Yuushi said to Gakuto.

" I'll tell you later on. Now, you have to let me talk to the King. "

" But Kenya-san...Kenya-san have not yet returned. But you could wait inside the castle until he had returned. "

The two guards that approached him earlier went to him and the peasant again.

" Is she of any harm? "

" No, she is not. She wishes to converse with His Majesty but he haven't returned. I will let her wait in the throne room until he comes back. "

And thus, she was granted access inside the castle. She was struck in awe as she stepped inside, seeing all the Furniture the King had owned. After a few minutes, they have reached the Throne room and offered her a seat.

" Wait here, Gaku-nee. I'll get you something to eat. "

After a couple of minutes, he came back with a tray containing a slice of Strawberry Cake, Strawberry Sherbet and three pieces of Takoyaki. He knew she liked Strawberries.

" Wow...it's been a long time since I've saw these.. " she said, her stomach grumbling.

" Then you must finish it as fast as you can while His Majesty is not yet around. "

Gakuto nodded.

" Put those in the kitchen when you are done. Just ask the servants and they'll lead you the way. "

" Then, where are you going? "

" I'm going to continue my job. His Majesty will be mad if he doesn't see me immediately. Now hurry! Before he sees you noming on Strawberries! "

She smiled. " Don't worry, I won't let him. "

* * *

><p>Kenya had returned after having a ride of his finest horse. All the servants had lined up, with Yuushi in the middle, to bow down to him.<p>

" Servants, did anything occur when I was away? " he asked sternly. The bespectacled boy stood up, knowing something his master doesn't.

" There is someone waiting for you in your throne room. "

" And who is this 'someone' you're talking about, may I ask? "

" She is none other but a peasant. A young maiden of red. "

" Then, I shall converse to her. Yuushi, come with me. The rest may do their remaining errands. "

The said servant walked with Kenya and the others did what they're told.

" Yuushi, can you please walk near my right side? "

" But...why? "

" You're my only loyal and trustworthy servant. You are my right hand now. "

Yuushi turned silent and just smiled as they went their way to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Thank God, Gakuto finished her meal on time. Just when she heard the footsteps of the King and Yuushi, she tidied herself and pretend that she was just there, waiting for him. And when she could see the Young Ruler's face, she immediately smeared the icing from her lips.<p>

Slowly, Kenya made his way to the Throne that His parents once sat.

" Yuushi, is this the 'Lady in Red' you're referring to? "

" Yes, Your Majesty. And I did told you that she is a peasant. "

The king gave the redhead a slight glare. " Speak, woman. "

Gakuto bowed to him, stood up and cleared her throat afterwards. " In behalf of the other citizens of the Yellow Country, we are requesting some food and money since we are short on the said things after the Plague came. "

" What do you mean by 'requesting some food and money'? Are you saying that you're going to Solicit those? " he said to her, somewhat raising his voice

" Y-yes...Your Majesty... " she nodded, slightly shaking.

" **AND YOU EVEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE IN MY ABODE AND TELL THAT DIRECTLY TO MY FACE?** " he shouted and banged his fist on the arm rest of the throne.

" Your Majesty...Your Majesty please calm down! " Yuushi said, stopping him and eventually calming him down.

And then, he sat down on the Throne and went silent. So does Yuushi and Gakuto. He sternly glared at the Lady of Red.

" You need to learn a lesson, filthy plebeian. " he spoke in a somewhat soft tone. She closed her eyes and accepting whatever punishment the King will bestow upon her.

And as the Royalty enjoyed the expression that he can read through her reactions, Yuushi was stunned upon hearing the words that will surely mark the death of the redhead.

The King glanced slightly to his faithful servant, and saw a face full of worry. '_That's awkward, Yuushi did not react like this when he's there at my side while I am sentencing the death of those who oppose me..._', Kenya thought.

" You will be sentenced inside the depths of the underground cellars. Your cell is beside the cell of the Prime Minister. "

The two were in shock, then Gakuto smiled because of relief.

" Your Majesty, thank you for sparing my- "

" You have no right to speak while I am talking to you unless you are permitted. "

She turned silent.

" Because of this utter disrespect you have shown me just now, you will rot in the cellar for two months and you are not to be given any food to relieve your hunger. Guards! Restrain the Lass! "

March-like sounds started to echo the hallways. About twenty guards marched their way to the Throne room to detain her.

" Let...me...**GO!** " she said, struggling from the tight grip of the guards. Kenya descended his way to the restrained Lady.

" Don't worry, I will after two months. Oh, and by the way. Your solitary request is denied, and if your little plebeian brain won't understand it then I'll simplify it. The townsfolk won't receive anything from me and they'll just continue to suffer. You're lucky I spared you from the clutches of death. " he said, then gave her face a slap that slightly stung.

" Don't you feel even just a bit of pity to your people? They don't even have money to buy a loaf of bread! "

" Ha! If they don't have anything to buy bread, they better eat cake! "

Kenya walked away with Yuushi in her side.

" So is that it? Is that it, huh? Maybe it's true what the townspeople say! You're born without a heart! The only thing you care about is yourself! " Gakuto said, tears falling.

" You may take her away to the cellar. Servants, disinfect the place where the peasant is. I don't want her filth be seen in my castle. "

" I'm not yet finished with you, blond-haired motherfucker! Turn your back! Come back here! I still have more to say! " she shouted, her language towards the King turning nastier and nastier. As she was taken away, the servants rushed in with cleaning materials at hand.

* * *

><p>Reviews will be appreciated, will give you a cookie if you did. Oh yeah, I quoted Mary Antoinette's famous line here.<p>

Next Chapter: Act Two - Jealousy and a War


End file.
